<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through The Night by MoonAtiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150538">Through The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAtiny/pseuds/MoonAtiny'>MoonAtiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based Off The Song Forest Fire By Brighton, Camping, Character Death, For Some Reason I Killed Two People, Gay, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multiple ships, Sad, Seohee, forest fire, leeon, ravnwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAtiny/pseuds/MoonAtiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry.</p>
<p>I'm sorry I couldn't save you...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Were Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>We were young.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We were stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We didn’t think things would get so far out of hand…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Through The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Seoho hyung! We’re here!” Hwanwoong called out as him and Keonhee walked up the driveway to Seoho’s house. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Seoho replied, smiling at them from the door. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That day, they had all planned to meet at Seoho’s house to get ready for a short camping  trip they had planned. Recently everyone had been very busy without much time to hang out together so they were excited to be able to go out and be with their friends for a few days. When Hwanwoong and Keonhee walked into the living room, they saw Geonhak, Dongju, and Youngjo already packing. Well, more like Geonhak and Youngjo were packing. Dongju was watching them from the couch. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!” Hwanwoong called out, announcing him and Keonhee's presence. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s head turned in their direction startled by the shout. Youngjo saw them and immediately smiled and stood up off of the ground. He walked over to the two and gave Keonhee a big hug and asked how he was doing. Keonhee answered his hyung and then walked off to the kitchen in search of a snack. Youngjo then turned to Hwanwoong. They smiled at each other  warmly before Youngjo bent down to kiss him. Hwanwoong gladly returned the kiss as he’d missed his boyfriend so much over the past few weeks. They hadn’t gotten a lot of time to talk lately so he was glad that they could spend time together. They talked for a few minutes and then turned back to everyone else to see what they were doing. Dongju, was asleep on the couch in Geonhak’s arms. Geonhak softly smiled at the boy’s face and played with his boyfriends hair while he slept. Seoho and Keonhee were in the kitchen together and Seoho was back hugging his boyfriend as he made them something to eat. Since everyone was doing something besides packing, Youngjo and Hwanwoong just ended up doing it for them. Later that afternoon, they left for their trip. Youngjo was driving and Hwanwoong sat next to him while the middle seats belonged to Geonhak and Dongju, and Seoho and Keonhee were in the back since they were the loudest in the group. Currently, Hwanwoong was asleep with his head against the window, Gonhak was reading a book while Dongju played on his phone, and Seoho  and Keonhee were both sleeping with their arms around each other. Youngjo wasn’t sure how they managed to do that though.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re in a car. How comfortable can cuddling while sleeping be?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after a few more hours, they made it to the forest they would be camping in. The first few couple of days were really fun. They made food together, went hiking, caught up on what’s been happening in each other’s lives, and more. On the third night though, things didn’t go as planned. Youngjo and Geonhak were outside trying to get the fire started while Keonhee, Seoho, Dongju, and Hwanwoong were laying in the tent together cuddling under a blanket since it was cold. After a few minutes, Geonhak came into the tent and said</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey everyone, food is ready.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They all groaned not wanting to leave the warmth of each other and the tent but eventually the smell of food brought them outside. After they ate, the younger ones cuddled with their boyfriends for warmth. Dongju’s head was on Geonhak’s lap and the older was holding him to make sure he was warm. Keonhee and Seoho were hugging each other underneath a blanket. Hwanwoong was sitting on Yongjo’s lap and Youngjo had a blanket that he wrapped around the smaller to keep him warm. They were talking, laughing, and having fun but, it was all too good to last. Later that night while they were talking, spark from the fire flew higher than usual. It blew over towards a tree and landed on it. It took a few minutes, but then the tree went up in flames. They all immediately stood up startled by the sudden fire. They barely had time to blink before more trees started catching. Quickly, the three oldest grabbed the younger’s hands and started running. The smoke blinded their vision as they ran, they tripped over tree roots, rocks, and their own feet. Their lungs were burning but they continued to run. The fire roared behind them and soon, the whole forest was lit up. Suddenly, Keonhee tripped. Seoho turned back to grab his boyfriend’s hand, but by then it was too late. The fire had reached Keonhee’s feet and was starting to consume him. Seoho barely had time to look at his boyfriend’s scared, tear stained face before Youngjo and Geonhak were dragging him away, begging him to keep going. The whole way out of the forest Seoho screamed at them begging to go back for Keonhee but they held tightly onto him. They couldn’t lose him too. Finally, they made it far enough away and they could stop running. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Seoho sobbed, dropping to his knees. “Please no…”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began crying and wailing. Screaming for Keonhee to be okay. The other’s couldn't do anything except watch. They tried to be strong and help Seoho but soon enough, all of them had broken down into tears. While they cried Dongju began coughing violently and suddenly, he collapsed. Geonhak caught him to break his fall and looked at his face, concerned. Dongju had his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dongju baby. What’s wrong?” Geonhak asked softly as Youngjo and Hwanwoong watched, concerned. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju weakly opened his eyes and smiled softly up at Geonhak. He reached his hand out to touch Geonhak’s face before saying with a hoarse, quiet voice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Geonhak. I love you so much. Thank you for your endless love Hakkie. I’m sorry for this. Goodbye...”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then began coughing again and after a few moments, he went silent.  He was gone… </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dongju!” Geonhak wailed hugging his boyfriend’s now lifeless body. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed down his cheeks and he sobbed, begging Dongju to come back although he knew it was pointless. He had inhaled too much smoke. And he couldn’t save him. Youngjo and Hwanwoong sat between the two of them not knowing what to do. Hwanwoong buried his head in the older’s chest and sobbed. Youngjo wrapped his arms around him and he laid his head on Hwanwoong’s head and cried with him. He cried for Keonhee. He cried for Dongju. He cried for Seoho and Geonhak. They sat there for hours sobbing together. Seoho and Geonhak cried the hardest, begging for their lovers to come back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Couldn't Save You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Keonnie,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi baby. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I couldn’t save you because I wasn’t strong enough. I regret that night so much. I miss you more than anything. I just want you back. You were my everything and I failed you. You suffered because of me and I wish I could go back and change things for you but I know I can’t. I constantly have nightmares about what happened and I know it’s my fault. We lost Dongju, too. It was my idea to start a fire that night to cook instead of buying food. It's all my fault we lost you both. At least you won’t be lonely in Heaven though. You have Dongju with you. I hope you two are happy together. Rest safely up there. Don’t get hurt. I’m sorry for this. I love you so, so much Keonnie. Goodbye…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                                                             -Seoho</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>